Furry Punishment
by MissFeral
Summary: King Julien takes bizarre vengeance on Maurice when he makes a simple mistake. A crazy little king if there ever was one.


"Maurice! What is taking so you so long? The sun is shining down and making me very thirsty!" complained King Julien, as he relaxed in the shade and waited for Maurice to prepare him a cup of cold fruit juice.

"Almost ready, your Majesty," Maurice called. Then he grumbled to himself, as he filled a glass pitcher with freshly-squeezed juice. He filled the pitcher all the way to the top, put it on a fancy platter, then proceeded to carry it to King Julien.

"Watch your step, Maurice," the king taunted. "We wouldn't want you to spill my jungle juice, would we now?"

Maurice rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna spill your old jung – _Woah!"_ The chubby lemur suddenly tripped over his own feet, stumbled forward, and fell down on his stomach, as if right on cue. The pitcher of juice flew up in the air, then came shattering to the ground. The reddish-orange juice splattered everywhere.

King Julien gasped and jumped out of his throne. "Maurice, what have you done?"

"What does it look like?" Maurice stood back up, then sarcastically added, "Oh, and don't worry. I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

King Julien glared at him and folded his arms, sternly. "You spilled all my juice! Now, I shall probably die of thirst!" He clutched his throat, dramatically.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Maurice apologized. "I didn't _mean_ to drop the pitcher."

"And that's another thing!" exclaimed King Julien, pointing to the broken glass on the ground. "That was my _favorite_ pitcher! It was genuine glass!"

"It was an accident!" Maurice replied, frowning.

"Doesn't matter…" King Julien said, with a smug glare. "So now, Maurice… you will pay the penalty! You shall taste my wrath!" A sinister grin spread across the king's face, and he began rubbing his hands together, hungrily.

Maurice's eyes widened. "I don't want to taste your wrath. Can't you just go of your anger?"

"Too late for that!" King Julien had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked Maurice, raising an eyebrow.

King Julien put his hand on the shorter lemur's head and pulled him closer.

"Come with me, please…" whispered the king, and he led Maurice into the jungle, walking a good distance away from everyone else.

"Where are you taking me, your Majesty?" asked Maurice, who was now getting a little confused.

King Julien didn't answer. He just smiled mysteriously and pointed to an area in the clearing ahead. Then Maurice something dark green that looked like a tent.

"What the -? King Julien, is that a human tent?"

"Precisely! Except there are no humans inside. But there _is_ a little something inside for you, Maurice!"

The chubby lemur didn't like the sound of that. He swallowed hard. "Your Majesty, w-what's going on?"

"You will soon find out!" chuckled King Julien, as he pulled Maurice towards the tent.

"Ta-da!" sang King Julien, as he and Maurice both stepped inside. There was a glowing green tint in the little room, because of the sunlight shining through the eucalyptus leaf-colored fabric that the tent was made of.

On the floor, there was a wooden board. Maurice really got worried when he noticed that attached to the board, there were straps – straps that appeared to be made for tying up a person's wrists and ankles.

"Lay down on that board, so I can tie you up," said King Julien.

"Are you kidding?" Maurice was shocked. "No way!"

"But Maurice… you must be punished," explained the king, with an eerily serene smile on his face.

 _Oh well, maybe I better just go along with this… Whatever Julien is going to do to me, I guess it's better to get it over with,_ thought Maurice, trembling. Then he slowly laid down on his back, against the uncomfortable wooden board.

Then King Julien tied Maurice's little arms over his head, and also tied down his feet.

As soon as Maurice was completely strapped down and immobilized, King Julien rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly.

"So, now do ya wanna tell me what this is all about?" inquired Maurice with a scowl.

King Julien smirked as he pulled a long, red feather from behind his back.

Maurice gasped when he saw the feather. Instantly, he knew what was going to happen. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" King Julien, teased waving around the feather.

"No! No! Please!" begged Maurice. "Don't tickle me!"

But King Julien ignored the chubby lemur's pleas, and sat down next to him, getting ready to tickle him.

"Please! Don't!" Maurice cried, struggling in his restraints.

King Julien grinned and began stroking the feather on Maurice's tummy.

Maurice screamed and burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! KING JULIEN! PLEEEASE! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TH-THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ooh, somebody is very ticklish!" King Julien chuckled, as he continued to tickle Maurice's tummy. Then he started tickling Maurice's armpits.

"NOHOHOHOHO! ST-STOP IT! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! NOT MY UNDERARMS! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHHEE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEHEHEEHHEHEHEAASSE!"

But King Julien was enjoying himself immensely, and had no intention of stopping any time soon. "Tickle tickle tickle! Tickle tickle tickle!" the king teased, as he wiggled the feather into Maurice's underarms and then on his tummy again.

After a while, King Julien decided to make the tickle torture even worse… he continued tickling Maurice's armpits with the feather, and at the same time, Julien used his other hand to tickle Maurice's furry tummy.

The king's little clawed fingers tickled even more than the feather did! Poor Maurice struggled violently against his restraints, shrieking at the top of his little lungs. His underarms and belly were EXTREMELY ticklish. And having _both_ of those spots tickled at the same time was beyond unbearable!

"AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHO! GAHAHAHAHHAHA! I CAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAND BEING TIHIHIHIHICKLED! PLEEEASE HAHAHAVE MERRCCCYYY!" screamed Maurice, through his hysterical laughter.

Finally, after about ten minutes, King Julien stopped tickling the plump lemur and allowed the poor little guy to catch his breath.

"Pl-Please… d-don't tickle me anymore…" begged Maurice, as tears rolled down his furry cheeks.

"Oh, but I can't let you go yet, Maurice."

"B-But… w-why not?" Maurice whimpered, his bottom lip quivering.

"Because I still have to tickle your feet!" said King Julien, cheerily.

Maurice gasped in terror. "NO! Not the feet! Please, your Majesty! Not the feet! My feet are way too ticklish! Oh no! NO! WAIT! STOP! NONONONONONONONO! AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEAAASSSEE! OHMYGOD! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! SOMEBODY HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Nobody is coming to save you, Maurice," King Julien said, as he tickled the soles of Maurice's feet.

The helpless lemur had tears of laughter spurting from his eyes, and his little toes were clenched up. But King Julien managed to pry apart Maurice's toes, and then he tickled between them with the feather.

Then finally, King Julien had one last torturous method to perform. He started using his fingers to tickle Maurice's right foot, and he used the feather to tickle the left foot… all at the same time.

Maurice was shrieking and laughing so hard that he almost passed out. Fortunately for him, the tickling came to an end, at last.

"Well, well, that was a lot of fun," giggled King Julien. "Wasn't it, Maurice?"

"I-I am SO g-going to k-kill you… for this, Julien."

"Oh, you are? Oh! Look at me, I'm trembling! _Tremble_ _tremble!"_ teased the king.

"Ah! Sh-Shut up!" growled Maurice, gasping for breath. "L-Let me go! N-Now!"

"Oh, all right," King Julien sighed, as he began untying Maurice's hands and feet. "But be warned, Maurice… you had better behave or else you will have to endure my wrath AGAIN!"

Maurice glared ferociously at him. "If you _ever_ tickle me again, you are dead! Got that, Julien? You're dead!"

"Yes, yes, whatever…" King Julien waved a hand at him, and then yawned. "Now go make me some fruit punch, all right?"

"Yes, your Majesty," sighed Maurice, not wanting to anger this bizarre king again, for fear of the punishment. The tickle torture punishment.

The End


End file.
